In the prior art, ring binders of the notebook type are typically used in suspension binding systems. Generally, this type of binder has front and rear covers hinged to a spine member carrying two or more sets of normally closed ring halves. To receive loose sheets, the ring halves are separated, and holes of the loose sheets are passed over the open ring halves. An inexpensive snap mechanism provides a snap-action to close and bias the ring halves together.
Ring binders of this prior art type often present problems for binding computer paper in a suspension system because the ring halves do not line up with the holes along the margin of the computer paper. As a result, new holes must be punched through the margin of the computer paper to align with the ring halves which are not adjustable. Therefore, there exists a need for a binding mechanism in which the binders per se can be adjusted to align with the holes along the margins of the computer paper whatever their spacing.